Dressing Game
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Bass and Charlie have very clear rules and some how, some where, those rules and the line that separates them becomes blurry.


**Just a fun little one shot, mostly from Bass' point of view but it bounces a little. read on my Lovlies and I'll have a longish bote at the bottom.**

Bass was sitting on a log sharpening his knives and Charlie was about ten feet from him rummaging through her bag. They were alone, they spent more time together then they spend with anyone else these days. When supply runs came up or they needed some scouting they always volunteered, and they usually volunteered together.

Rachel was always opposed to Charlie being alone with Bass, but Miles usually calmed her down and distracted her until they were gone. They didn't know how it happened, how this reliance started but they didn't mind.

Charlie was for lack of a better word a loner, she worked better on her own or with one other person, normally she would have preferred Miles' company to Bass' but so would he if he was honest. They'd been gone in this trip for about two weeks now, it started as a supply run to get medical equipment and any weapon related items they could find, but they got sidetracked following a war clan they had stumbled on.

When they came to the conclusion that the war clan was of no bother to them they were already three days out of the way for their trip home.

The tension between them was growing at an alarming rate on this trip, there was always a little spark between them, the flirted sure nothing new or unusual, but there was always an air of understanding that nothing would ever happen. That understanding and that line was becoming more and more blurry as time went on though. If Bass Volunteered for something or got volunteered Charlie jumped on the chance to leave with him, and it seemed that he was doing the same.

This trip was going to be their undoing evidently, already they both noticed they were touching more then necessary, such as when they were crouched behind some bushes observing the war clan their shoulders were pressed together.

They found themselves in a pharmacy gathering supplies when someone came in the door, Charlie ducked and before she knew what was happening Bass was there crouched beside her his arm over top of her sheltering her from sight. She didn't know why but she loved it when he did things like that for her.

So here they are, in the middle of no where, under the cover of darkness and Bass is absently watching her get dressed. He didn't know why he liked watching her dress, maybe it was the way she took care in every movement she made, or maybe it was the way his mind was actually playing the activity in reverse. He watched as she pulled her coat on over her toned arms and stretched her fingers out in front of herself, his favorite for some reason was watching her lace her boots, maybe it was because when she leaned over she gave him a hell of a view. Her hands tightened around the laces and pulled them tight before wrapping them around her ankle, damn those boots made her legs look long and fantastically touchable.

He'd never admit that watching her get dressed was the sexiest thing he'd seen her do, with the exception of watching her fight, god watching her fight drove him insane, the fluid movements and grace she had was something he envied. So when he stood and ended up standing in front of her kneeling form he wasn't entirely clear on what he was doing, he just knew he wanted to be closer to her.

Charlie looked up at him and smirked, standing up she never broke eye contact as she reached a hand out and touched his chest as if to push him away, when she didn't Bass cupped his hands around her face and kissed her hard and fast.

They crossed the line that night, a line they would never be able to draw again. He noted her hands slipping under his coat and sliding it down his shoulders, ironic that he wanted to touch her and be near her because she was getting dressed and she was trying to undress him.

Two years ago when he met her he never thought that this is where they would be. She never thought that she would start to fall for the man who she claimed was responsible for the deaths of almost everyone in her family, but here they were pawing at each other like a couple of horny starved teenagers.

Bass had her pinned to the ground his hands exploring every inch of her being and her hands desperately trying to remove his shirt, he chuckled as she huffed frustrated at her lack of progress, and smiled wickedly as he removed the offending piece of clothing and tossed it aside, her hungry stare was enough to push him into over drive. He was done with her clothes and made quick work of removing them, they said little as he tore into her belt yanking it open and unzipping her.

He was going to pause and ask if she was okay with this, but he stopped himself as he felt her nimble hands made short work of his own belt and zipper. Soon they were both panting and huffing in the chilled night air, but neither seemed to notice as they grasped and sighed into each other.

Half an hour later they were lying into the grass, both damp and out of energy but completely sated and happy.

"This changes everything." Charlie whispered looking up at the night sky.

"It doesn't have to." His quite reply came.

"What if I want it to?" She asked rolling on to her side.

Bass rolled to face her, his hand coming up and brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder. "It won't be easy, Rachel won't be ok with this."

Charlie scooted closer until her hands brushed over his chest, sticky from their nights activity. "Nothing in our lives has ever been easy Bass. What's adding a little happiness to our already difficult situation."

He ran a hand over her shoulder and down his arm, he loved the way she shivered under his touch. "I'm yours Charlotte, I'm pretty sure I have been since the day we met." He said quietly. "What ever you decide I'm here."

She buried her face in his chest and smiled. "I love you, and I'm yours."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you to." He whispered into her ear.

They fell asleep that night wrapped in each others limbs, aware that their world had changed again, and this time it was something they both wanted. The next morning they got ready to leave and Bass once again watched Charlie get dressed, but this time he smiled at the knowledge that the reason she was dressing this time was because of him. God he loved his life right now.

**Well hi there! So here's the jist, this story just kinda popped in my head and seriously would not leave me alone, I dunno where the idea came from but it just appeared.**

**I have half a chapter written for Holding On, over half a chapter written for What's Happening, barely started writing for Seven Days ( having some serious block with this one.) And I'm still trying to get he sequel for Birthday Surprises off the ground. **

**I'm having some inspiration problems and its bothering me to no end. I can't even seem to paint anything worth a damn these days either...**

**I might need your guy's help these days, you all are my muses every review and idea you guys give me goes into these stories and makes me happy to write them. **

**I'm having mild writers block for the majority of the stories I'm writing and I love that all of you who read these stories are sticking with me and enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. you guys are t****he best people the internet has to offer, so thank you for everything you do and just being awesome individuals **


End file.
